The Forgotten World
by Inspiration2627
Summary: The world wasn't always a cruel place. It wasn't black and white. There was color too. Now where did this world go? It was forgotten like me and you. Well is was, until now.


**New story! Hope you guys enjoy! Sorry if I'm doing this wrong i'm a bit new to FanFiction. If I made any mistakes please feel free to tell me. No, I am not finished with my other story. I'm struggling on how to finish it. If you have ideas feel free to share?**

 **Disclaimer: This story was inspired by a lot of things. Things I do not own. This story will be similar to the Testing series but will not have any of the** **characters or setting.**

Chapter one: Grief

She was gone. "Now Daniel, Your grandma had some last final wishes. She told us that if this happened then she would want all of us to be happy. That she lived a good life and was ready to go. She also told us to give this to you."

That was only a week ago. It's been a whole week since she left me. I couldn't even look, let alone read the book she gave me. It would hurt too much. I haven't talked in a whole week. There's nothing to say. Why is it that we tell each other to be happy when one dies? Don't they know how much it hurts when someone dies? The pain that follows them leaving? The funeral was today. It seemed that my tears have replaced my words. I don't even know if I could talk anymore. As if she just took them with her. I planned on making a speech at the funeral. I wasn't sure if I could do that. I grabbed hold of the book. I planned on taking it with me since she was the one to give it to me.

"The world wasn't always this cruel. It wasn't black or white. There was color. People were happy. The sky wasn't so gray. What Happened to that world you say? It became forgotten. "

Those words circled my head as if creating a tornado of thoughts. Where did those words come from? Why did they attack me at the worst possible times? This was not the first time they have come to mind. Where have I heard it?

"Daniel, come on! We have to leave early to make sure everything's running smooth."

I would have to figure it out later. Our family huddled in the car. My older sister jamming to her own music next to me. It seemed that was the effect on her. I lost my voice, and she became addicted to music. Both were complete irrelevant. But I guess that's how grieve likes to play. Doesn't it know I don't want to play?

I didn't notice that all our family showed up, or the tears falling down my check. All I saw was the casket in the front of the room. The casket that held my dear grandmother. I did notice the concern faces. The people who I've known my whole life trying to see if I would talk. I ignored them and moved closer to her. Hoping that she would jump out and say it was all a joke. Once I got close enough I put the book down by my feet. I took her icy cold hand begging for her to open her eyes. I noticed a small little box in her other hand, with little letter on top. It read **Daniel open.** I looked around with scared eyes. No one was watch. So, I with shaky hands I grabbed the box and opened it. It held a letter.

 _Dear Daniel,_

 _I bet grief is treating you horribly. I bet you started a new hobby to try and not think about me. Or maybe you became quiet and decided to never talk again. To let you know that's what I did when my mother passed. But Daniel I have plans for you. I told your Mother and Father to give you a book. Read the book Daniel. Don't share any of it with anyone. You're the last one. The last one to help. Don't think do. I believe in you._

 _-Grandma J_

I picked up the book lying on the ground. The book my grandma told me to read. I would have to carry on with her last wish. The funeral was about to start. I took the letter and slipped it in the book. I look back at her "Okay grandma, I will do it. I love you." It was the first time I spoken in a week, And the last time I would see my grandma. It seemed that she had given me my voice back.

Tears fell all around me. Words shared about passed memories. It was my turn now. I slowly walked up. All eyes on me. I knew they were all thinking the same thing. 'Could this kid really talk?' Mom's eyes locked with mine. I knew she was worried about me. I took a deep breath and began.

"My Grandma J was a determined woman. She spoke about what she cared about. We were very close. She was always on top. Making sure everything and everyone was okay. "

The words kept coming from my mouth. I rambled on and on. By the time I was finished tears were coming down my checks and every ones else's. The funeral lasted for a couple more hours. Grandma J wanted a party for her life. So, we all put our smiles on and partied. By the time it ended it was late.

The car ride home was long. I guess Mom decided to not talk about me speaking in fear I may stop. She left me alone for the rest of the night. It was really late. I decided I would open the book tomorrow, but as the lights went out the book sparkled to life raining a yellowish glow all around. Then the words came. "The world wasn't always this cruel. It wasn't black or white. There was color. People were happy. The sky wasn't so gray. What Happened to that world you say? It became forgotten. "


End file.
